percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games 2: Face your Fears
The Olympian Games 2: Face Your Fears Joseph Mierek I was already awake, showered and dressed before my alarm went off. I took a few minutes to practice in the training area perfecting new techniques and powers I was developing. I ordered and massive stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and bagels from room service (sons of Zeus are known for our big appetites). I was currently reading up on some magic artifacts I wanted to know more about when my father appeared on my flat screen. "Joseph." He spoke causing me to jump. "Dad?" I asked. "What's up?" Not my most formal response but Zeus didn't seem to notice. "I'm about to announce the start of the games but I wanted to personalty wish you luck." He said. Before I could respond Zeus turned like he was facing a camera. "Heroes! Champions! Today will be your challenge! Report to the throne room in one hour to receive your quest. That is all." He then turned back to me and winked before the TV switched off. Angel scurried down from her post and snagged a sausage link while I walked to my closet and grabbed my Nemean Armor. The armor was designed after the Nemean Lion's pelt, the most powerful and durable fabric ever created. I put on the turtle-neck-like shirt and leggings then threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my silver throwing knives and strapped them to my belt. "Coming with me?" I asked Angel who was currently licking her paws. She glanced at me, stretched, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep. I shook my head and stroked her head lightly. "I'll see you in a few hours." I then hurried out the door and flew into the throne room where majority of the competitors had assembled. I spotted Nolan Swift, an old friend of mine. I touched down and ran over to meet him. "Nolan!" I called. He looked up and waved to me. "Man I haven't seen you since summer! How've you been?" We chatted for awhile until a bright light filled the room and the gods appeared on their thrones. My father rose from his throne and addressed us. "Heroes! Welcome to your first Challenge!" We all cheered and shouted until he raised his hand for silence. "Today your challenge will be to find a certain item that one of us has left in a maze for you to locate. When your name is called please select a scroll with the item you are to locate." A list appeared in my father's hand and he began calling out names. Nolan and I stood together in the back of the throne room watching the other competitors walk to the table, receive their scroll and disappear in a flash of light. "Was it like this last time?" I asked as another competitor disappeared in a flash. "Hmm, not exactly." He said scratching his chin. "Last time the gods personalty gave us missions. I think this way it's more impartial and randomized, the gods can't show any favoritism." "Makes sense." I shrugged. We talked for a few minutes until Nolan was called to select a scroll. "See ya later." He said sprinting to the table and selecting a scroll. I waited for a few others to select scrolls before my father's voice boomed across the room. "Joseph Mierek!" I straightened and walked to the table. I bowed to my father then looked down at the table. Five scrolls were left, all were identical. I selected the one in the center and was instantly blinded by the light that had enveloped the others. I felt the familiar sensation of being teleported against my will, my body going weightless, my molecules being burst apart and then reassembled. When the light dimmed I found my self in a long corridor lined with torches. They seemed out of place since the sun was shining over head. I unrolled the scroll I had selected and frowned. There was a picture of a black circle with two small red dots. Unfortunately that was all I could make out, the picture seemed blurry like the circle was moving. The caption underneath read "Phobos' Shield". "Okay, now which way do I go?" I asked myself looking around. Behind me was a large door with an old fashioned handle. I tried opening it but found it was locked. I shrugged and started walking down the corridor. I followed it to a large circular room with five other corridors. Each path looked identical, but I decided to take my own path. I leaped into the air and the winds carried me higher. Just before my head reached the top of the wall I hit something solid causing me to fall to the floor with a thud. I groaned and looked up. Apparently the gods had created some sort of barrier to prevent us from leaving the maze. I stood and brushed myself off. I looked at each of the five corridors again. I pulled one of my silver knives from my belt and stabbed it in the ground then started jogging down the center hallway. No other corridors were presented to me as I continued jogging. Suddenly the hallway opened up and I found my self back in the same room I had just left. "What the...? How did I...?" I asked myself bewildered. That hallway didn't have any turns in it at all. I sighed and stabbed another knife into the corridor I had just left. There were now three paths I could choose. I raced down the one furthest to the right. I flew down the hallway and some how arrived back in the same room. I roared in anger and lighting streaked across the sky in response. I threw another knife in the ground then realized all my other knives were gone. "I wondered why these were stuck in the ground." A voice said from the next corridor over. I stepped into the room and found Nolan Swift twirling my knives and holding a burning torch aloft. "Dude! What are you doing here?" I asked as he tossed me my knives and we shook hands. "Well I'm not really sure right now." He sighed and explained how he and Victor Triumph had fought off a hoard of shades and found Hecate's torch. "So shouldn't you have been transported out of here by now? I mean that is the item you were sent to find right?" I asked totally confused. "Yeah but I have this feeling like I'm supposed to do something important first. Hecate is the goddess of the crossroads so maybe once I help someone find their way I'll get to leave." He explained. I scratched my head. "How'd you arrive at that conclusion?" "Well Hecate wanted me to be her message to the Olympians or something like that. So I found the part of the maze with the most crossroads and waited for someone to show up. You're the first person I've seen in forever." "Great! Well I need to find this." I said holding up the picture of Phobos' shield. Before Nolan could say anything the fire from his torch sputtered and shot a ball of white hot flames into the air. Nolan dropped the torch and we ran for cover. "What in Hades!?" I asked as we hid behind a corridor. "What did you do!?" "Nothing!" Nolan shouted back. We stood frozen behind the wall waiting for something horrible to go wrong. I peered around the corner expecting to find a fire demon or something. Instead the area looked the same minus Hecate's torch (still burning) lying in the center. Cautiously we emerged from our hidding spot and Nolan gingerly picked up the torch, holding it as far away for his body as possible. "Well now what?" I asked trying to maintain a safe distance between me and the torch. "I guess we start looking for your shield." He said turning to to face the exits. Suddenly he yelped and jumped back, nearly whacking me with the torch. I pushed his arm out of the way and found a glowing, blue fire ball hovering in front of our faces. "Where did that come from? I whispered stepping out from behind Nolan. As I approached the fire ball floated away from me. I took another step and the fire ball began floating down one of the hallways. "I think I'm supposed to follow it." I said. As I began walking down the corridor. "You coming Nolan?" "Nolan?" I asked turning around. Nolan had somehow dissapeared. He had probably completed his task and had been transported out of the maze. "And he didn't even say good-bye." I said sarcastically. I turned and began following the ball of fire again. It was strange watching the fire ball hover down the hallway. I almost seemed to dance as it floated, swaying back and forth and bouncing a little. Something began nagging at the back of my head. As I walked I couldn't help but think about a story I had heard about blue flames that guided people... Will-O-the-Wisp! I stopped in my tracks. Will-O-the-Wisps were said to be bad luck, ghost fires that guided people to their dooms. Hecate's torch had shot it off when I asked Nolan where Phobo's shield was. I sighed there wasn't much else I could do I just had to trust that Hecate was in a benevolent mood. I walked for what seemed like an enternity passing through dozens of different corridors. Everything from hallways made of ice, to hedges, to walls of junk. At one point the walls gave way to a massive trench, like the maze had spilt in two.The opposite side of the maze was about a hundred feet away. I looked down and saw clouds, to my left and right were a few bridges connecting the two sides. However, I simply flew to the other side, flowing the Will-O-the-Wisp. The final hallway I walked through was lined with TV monitors playing WIP Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Olympian Games